disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kom Erbij
"Kom Erbij" is een nummer uit de film Belle en het Beest, geschreven door Howard Ashman en gecomponeerd door Alan Menken. Het word gezongen door Arnold Gelderman als Lumière en Henny Orri als Mevrouw Tuit. Het nummer was genomineerd voor een Golden Globe en Oscar voor Best Original Song maar verloor beide van "Belle en het Beest" uit dezelfde film. Tekst Kom er bij (NL)= Kom...er...bij Kom er bij! Zet je zorgen maar op zij Een servetje om je nek, cherie De rest van 't werk doen wij Soup du jour, wil je meer Jou bedienen is een eer Proef het maar is, overheerlijk Zeggen ook de borden eerlijk Ze doen aan zang, en aan dans De cuisine hier is en France Met een enkele gast zijn wij al heel erg blij Kijk onze kaart is reuze, maak maar snel een keuze Kom erbij, kom erbij, kom erbij Kaasobour, kaassoufflé, Tong en tournedos flambé Cabaret bij het diner Ja, kom maar mensen, hup allé Ik gebaar, en zie daar alles staat hier voor je klaar Na de taart met chocolade, volgt de lepeltjesparade Ik jongleer, tres risque, met mijn kaarsjes alle twee Zo mit bier hat man plezier zo mit elkaar Dus neem je glas ter hand en laat ons klinken want Je hoort er bij Heb je pech?, al die zorgen eet je weg Kom erbij, kom erbij, kom erbij Ben van origine, un bediende die wil dienen Wat moet ik nou zonder mijn huiselijk karwei? Ach ooit kon men ons heel goed gebruiken En ineens was het allemaal voorbij Tien jaar doelloos wachten Zaten wij naar werk te smachten Naar wat bezigheid in het vak dat wij verstaan Meestal zitten wij maar rond te hangen Kletsen maar een beetje Toen kwam jij, en hupsakeetje! 't Is een gast, 't Is een gast Die ons met haar komst verrast Haal de wijn voor dit festijn en pak servetjes uit de kast Wil je twee kopjes thee? Nou daar zit ik echt niet mee Als het water staat te zingen gaan mijn kopjes vrolijk springen In mijn thee heb ik trek Hé wat zie ik daar een vlek Haal hem weg, we hebben hier een eregast Is het zo naar je zin? Wil jij er suiker in? Kom erbij, kom erbij, kom erbij Kom erbij, kom erbij, jij bent net zo blij als wij Al die jaren doen wij niets en daarom roesten wij hier vast En ineens sta jij hier, nou wij helpen met plezier Laat de kaarsjes vrolijk branden ben jij hier in goede handen Gang na gang, keer op keer Tot je gilt, ik kan niet meer! Als je naar je bed toe gaat dan zingen wij wij hopen dat vanavond jou het eten aanstond Kom erbij, kom erbij, kom erbij, kom erbij! |-|Be Our Guest (EN)= Be... our... guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe" We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes, I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert She'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest! Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been ten years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Course by course! One by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Universums ---- en:Be Our Guest Categorie:Belle en het Beest liedjes Categorie:Descendants liedjes